Past & Present
by DoraChristana
Summary: APH szöszök. Többnyire páros nélküliek, ha mégis van páros, akkor GerIta, Spamano, FrUk fanfiction-ok lesznek. Figyelmeztetés: angst és (néha elég félelmetesen) OOC Amerika! Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

Csak nézte a férfit. Merengett magában, kialvatlan fejében a jelen helyébe néhány pillanatra a múlt lépett.

Ó, az az édes múlt, olyan édes, mint egykor csókjaik. Ahogy a lángban égő zöld szemekkel, rekedt, hangon súgta nevét: - Francis….

És most tovaszállt a múlt, pedig marasztalni akarta, ó csak egyetlen napot még, de ez nem adatott meg neki. _Ez is elmúlt egyszer.*_

És most…. a férfi Alfreddal volt inkább, mintsem ővele. Együtt nevettek, pedig régen csak veszekedtek, de már…. egymás mellett ültek, a fiatalabb súgott valamit az idősebb fülébe, mire az elpirult, és motyogott valamit, valószínűleg lehülyézte, de nem gondolta komolyan, és az egész kísértetiesen olyan volt, mint mikor még ő volt mellette, ő piszkálta minden egyes gyűlésen, és mikor hazaértek, ő csókolta sápadt fehér bőrét. De ma már a zöld szemek másra ragyogtak….

Elég – kiáltott egy belső hang - elég volt! Ebből az egészből túlságosan elege volt, többé nem akarta ezt látni.

Egy szó nélkül felpattant, és kirohant a tárgyalóteremből.


	2. Chapter 2

Az olasz fiú izgatottan várta a találkozást a spanyollal, noha ezt senkinek sem vallotta volna be, beleértve önmagát is.

Antonio egyértelműen kedvelte őt, bizony többet is szeretett volna tőle, ezt hamar észrevette. És nem csak ő. Öccse folyamatosan szekálta, tudta, hogy bizony Romano-t sem hagyja hidegen a spanyol férfi. Mindig csak kérdezgette őt, hogy akkor „miéééért, mégis mi a jó pastáért" nem jönnek össze.

Azért, mert Lovino rettegett. Félt attól, hogy ő nem elég jó a csodás és melegszívű spanyolnak. Hogy csak tévedésből szemelte ki magának az idősebb. Hogyha egyszer szétmennek, akkor egy örök életre haragban lesznek.

Jobb volt így mindenkinek.

Talán egyszer….amikor a spanyol mosolya végleg eloszlat minden kételyt.

De addig….

Már csak rád vártunk! Hol késtél te idióta?!


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred… – suttogta fájó végtagokkal. Homlokához kapott, kesztyűje a mozdulat miatt véres lett.

Az az idióta… hogy vehette rá erre? Kiugrani egy _mozgó repülőből_?! Mégis ki művel ilyet önszántából?!

A bátyja. Ő csinál ilyeneket nap, mint nap magától. És ha ő megy, neki is kell, mert ha ez az őrült egyedül vág neki, még komoly kárt tesz magában.

Matt? Jól vagy?- Alfred aggodalmasan hajolt fölé. Bezzeg ő minden egyes alkalommal egy karcolás nélkül megúszta, csak ő volt ilyen balszerencsés.

Miután testvére felsegítette a földről, segített neki visszasántikálni.

Következőre sárkányrepülőzni megyünk!

Felejtsd el.

De kérlek!

Soha. Menj egyedül- válaszolta, de mindketten tudták, hogy Kanada ezt sosem hagyná.

De… egy hős sosem megy egyedül, mindig van egy társa!

Megreformálhatod a hősök világát.

Naa… olyan szomorú dolog egyedül szórakozni… egy jó testvér… mint te… nem hagyná… - boci szemekkel bámulta a kanadait.

Matthew beletörődően sóhajtott.

Hát igen, sárkányrepülőzni mennek.


	4. Chapter 4

_Au fanfiction, Németország és Olaszország főszereplésével._

Nem sokkal a háború előtt ismerkedett meg az olasszal. A fiú mindig vidám volt, arcán egyfolytában mosoly ragyogott, és bár annyi szörnyűség történt, egyfolytában derűs maradt. Még sosem találkozott azelőtt ilyen emberrel. Tudta, hogy vele akar maradni, őmellette boldog lehetett. Azonban felettesei keresztülhúzták terveit.

Ludwig nagyon sokat jelentett a hadseregnek. Fiatal kora ellenére elképesztően sikeres volt, feltörekvő ifjoncok példaképévé avanzsált. Ám Feliciano miatt egyre kevesebbet törődött a katonasággal, amit nem néztek jó szemmel. Az olasz meglehetősen haszontalan volt számukra, a német viszont annál értékesebb. Így hát radikális döntést hoztak, saját érdekeiket szem előtt tartva. Hamarosan Feliciano egy börtöncellában ücsörgött, hamis vádak miatt. Döntésüket korrektnek tartották, hiszen mi is lehetne fontosabb országuknál? _Deutschland über alles.*_

A német szapora léptekkel haladt végig a folyosón. Tervét tökéletesen kitervelte, megtervezte, ez több napot vett igénybe. Még egy hetet várnia kellett, míg a tisztek többsége elmegy valami megbeszélésre, így szabaddá válik a terep. Csak remélni tudta, hogy addig nem bántották az olaszt.

A folyosó végén, az utolsó cella. Feliciano meglepődött, mikor látta őt, majdnem felkiáltott meglepetésében, ám gyorsan csendre intette. Megindultak visszafele, majd ki az épületből. Csak mikor elég távol voltak tőle, ölelték meg egymást hevesen. A boldog pillanatot éles nevetés szakította meg.

Komolyan azt hittétek, ennyire idióták vagyunk? Hagyunk megszökni titeket? Hülyék. Mindenesetre, példát statuálni jó lesz veletek. Így jár az, akinek nem országa az első – mondta egykori társuk, majd lőtt kettőt, halálos sebet ejtve a két szökni próbálón.

 _Németország himnuszának része. Jelentése: Németország mindenek felett._

 _Remélem tetszett!_


	5. Chapter 5

A sárban térdelt. Mellette gépfegyvere darabokban, akárcsak szíve. A zuhogó eső összemosódott könnyeivel, nem tudta, hogy még mindig zokog, vagy csak az eső folyik végig arcán. Bénult fájdalom lett rajta úrrá, amitől nem tudott megmozdulni se, de nem is akart; bár mindig is büszkén úriembernek nevezte magát, most egyáltalán nem tudta érdekelni a tény, hogy hófehér nadrágja csupa sár. Csak egy dolog, pontosabban egy valaki létezett számára darabokra törött világában. Az, aki most előtte állt, győzedelmesen, _függetlenül._ Az, aki boldogan vette tudomásul a tényt, hogy legyőzte őt, a tengerek urát, Angliát, kinek emberei, harcosai nevettek… és ő maga is.

Egy rémisztő pillanatig nem hallott mást az egész világon, csak ezt a nevetést, mely valahogy furcsán keserűen hangzott. Olyan ember nevetése, aki félredobta boldogságát népéért. De aztán a pillanat tovaszállt, az aláhulló esőcseppek zaja elnyomta a sok hangot, egybemosta őket, a több százból csupán egyetlen egy lett, egy nemzet, aminek mától saját akarata van, szabad. Ekkor Arthur felnézett, látta a tömérdek embert, akik összetartoznak, akik talán soha nem is tartoztak hozzá, és valahogy, még ha nem is fogadta el, de megértette az eseményeket.

 _Mindenki_ megérdemli a szabadságot.

És akkor, ott, ázottan, sártól és vértől mocskosan, elengedte Alfredot. Mától ő is egy szabad ország, nem gyarmat, az ő fogadott kisöccse _felnőtt._

Vagyis még nem egészen.


	6. Chapter 6

A WW2 (és vége), Németország szemszögéből

Romba akart dönteni minden egyes birodalmat, mely nem hódol be. Harcolni akart, vörösre festeni a dombos vidékeket, síkságokat egyaránt, szenvedésre ítélni mindenkit, aki nem az ő eszméjüket vallja, elpusztítani haragos ellenfeleit, sárba tiporni az ellenállókat, belerúgni akár a földön fekvőbe is, ha az nem felel meg neki eléggé.

Épületeket borított lángba, melyekben még sikoltoztak, nyugodt szívvel elsétált azok mellett, akik az utolsókat nyöszörögték, mielőtt lelkük tovaszállt volna a széllel. Rezzenéstelen arccal nézte Auschwitz-ot, Dachau-t, akármennyire is _érezte_ mindannyiuk fájdalmait, és főként a pillanatot, mikor feladták, ő nem fordult vissza, hogy segítsen, hogy bezártassa az összes munka- és haláltábort, hogy legalább a gyerekeket ne vigyék el oda.

Legszívesebben ordított volna az egész néppel, hogyan hagyhatták, hogy pont ez az ember jusson hatalomra, véget ért a Nagy Háború*, és alig húsz év, jön a következő, de ez most nagyobb és szörnyűségesebb, és most minden megváltozott. De nem tette.

És minden úgy változott, hogy közben halottak százezrei, milliói utolsó kiáltásai visszhangzanak fejében, utolsó segélykiáltásuk torkukra fagyott, a porba zuhannak, amiből lettek. Akárhányszor azt hitte, hogy már megszokta, mindig rosszabb lesz, és egyre több, és…

Elég volt… ebből már elég. Sóhajtott egyet. Egy pillanatra mintha a fájdalom alábbhagyott volna, és eljutott fejébe a tény, hogy már majdnem két hete bezárkózott, kisétált az ajtón, megállított egy utcán lévő embert, megkérdezte, mi történt, az válaszolt, s ő ledöbbent, de végre mindent megértett. Április 30-án Hitler öngyilkos lett, május 7-én pedig, Németország letette a fegyvert.

Ekkor hosszú idő óta először elmosolyodott, keserűen, mégis vidáman, mert tudta, bár vesztett, számára végre véget ért a háború.

*az első világháborút nevezik így


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ki vagy te?- suttogta egy újabb hang az éjszakába, mielőtt elsötétült volna a világ előtte. A forróvérű ifjú tisztában volt vele, hogy nem ő az első ember, aki ezt a kérdést teszi fel, és nem is az utolsó.

Mindkét világháborúban ott volt és harcolt, mert nem tehetett mást.

Vadászpilótái élén repült, szelte a levegőt, úgy érezte, övé a táj, az összes folyó, és domb és hegyvidék, akármerre a szem ellát, itt minden az övé, felettük szállt, és persze a föntről oly aprónak tűnő emberek fölött is. Fentről néz le rájuk, mintha ő uralná az egészet. Nem tudta, milyen lehet egy istennek lenni, de valahogy így képzelte el.

Átsuhant a felhők között, távoli vidékek felett. Már régóta nem járt arra senki, legalábbis olyan, aki szembeszállt volna velük. Látták őt, és a hatalmat és erőt, amit képvisel, tudták, hogy itt ő a nyertes. Erre a gondolatra elmosolyodott, szívét melegség töltötte el.

Majdnem minden egyes nap így telt, de sohasem unt volna rá. Ahány nap, annyi féle, és mindet úgy várta, különös izgatottság, tettre készség lett rajta úrrá. Tekintete végigpásztázta az eget, ellenséges repülők jöttek, németek, de nem aggódott, tudta, nem lesz baj.

Ám az egyik vadászrepülőgépben… Németország ült, mindenre elszánt tekintettel.

Ekkor még jobban elvigyorodott, biztosan nem lesz probléma, ezt is megoldja, mint annyi minden mást, tisztában volt azzal, hogy kicsoda, és hogy ez milyen hatalommal jár. Nem lehet baj.

És miért is?

Mert _ő_ Amerika.


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert már lassan több mint egy éve volt járőr a falnál, mely kettészelte Berlint, elválasztotta keletet és nyugatot, őt és testvérét egymástól.

Nem tudta, hogy ez lesz, ő és más sem, a falat rajtaütésszerűen emelték, egyik reggel felébredt, és szökés már nem volt többé lehetőség. Legalábbis egy ideig.

Mindent eltervezett. A legegyszerűbb módja, hogy odaengedjék a falhoz, az volt, hogy állást szerez ott, mint őr. Viszont ez után sem vághatott neki ennek az egésznek csak úgy. Elérte, hogy bízzanak benne, igyekezett mindenkivel összebarátkozni, meginvitálni egy korsó sörre. Mindvégig figyelte a társait, ki az, aki nem olyan figyelmes, mikor a legvédtelenebb a fal. Tudta, érezte, hogy a mai napon lesz az a sorsdöntő pillanat, melyben végre valahára átjuthat a határon.

Éjszaka volt, éppen leváltani készült társát. Ideges volt, aggódott, nehogy valakinek feltűnjön valami változás a viselkedésében. Megindult célja felé, izzadt tenyerét nadrágjába törölte, kezei remegtek. Néhány lépés múlva elérte a falat, azt az ördögi létesítményt, a 155 km hosszú rémséget. Körbetekintett, majdnem elájult, szíve torkában dobogott, rettegett, és ezzel egyidőben boldog volt, hogy ma, ezen a csodaszép tavaszi éjjelen az egész világa megváltozhat, jobbá válhat. Mintha valamit látott volna az árnyékok között mozogni, de elég hamar eltűnt, biztosan csak egy mókus.

Megkapaszkodott, felmászott a falra. A legtetején volt. ez a nap is eljött. Teleszívta tüdejét a friss levegővel, ez már nyugati levegő, sokkalta jobb, mint bármi, amit eddig érzett. Úgy érezte, mintha most először venne levegőt igazán, mintha megszabadult volna egy mázsás súlytól, egy mellkasát, torkát szorító érzéstől, melyről mindaddig nem is tudta, hogy ott van.

Ezt már semmi sem ronthatja el, mától, vagyis inkább holnaptól új életet kezd, felkeresi öccsét, és boldogan élnek. Elképzelte Ludwig arcát, amint újra látja, majd elhenceghet neki, hogy bizony, ő erre is képes volt, megszökött, és… túlélte?

Lövés dörrent, éktelen zsivaj a csendes éjszakában. Egy pillanatig édes tudatlanságban volt, aztán megérezte a fájdalmat, kezével mellkasához kapott, keze meleg, friss vért tapintott.

 _Vége van._

Most már nem térhet haza. Keserű mosoly húzódott ajkaira, nem tudta magát tovább tartani, lezuhant, át a falon, át az áhított szabadság oldalára.


	9. Chapter 9

Már megint ott ült egy székben az ablak mellett, és észre sem vették. Bár való igaz csöndben volt, de mintha ott sem lett volna… ismét. Mindig ez van.

Elő készült törni belőle a magányos zokogás, de körmeit tenyerébe vájta, nem fog ő sírni mindenki előtt, bár valószínűleg fel sem tűnne senkinek. Egyre csak a találkozó végét várta, hogy végre hazamehessen, és ne kelljen a többiek közelében lennie. Nehéz volt látni őket, ahogy olyan jól megvannak, miközben ő mindig egyedül van, egészen a kezdetektől csakis akkor keresték fel a többiek, ha valami kellett, vagy ha más épp nem ért rá. A testvére is ezt csinálta, ez volt a legrosszabb, az utóbbi években csak akkor látta, mikor problémái akadtak Arthurral.

Tudta, hogy abba kellene hagynia önmaga kínzását az efféle gondolatokkal, de nem volt rá képes. Többé már nem. Lehet, hogy kívül mosolygott, de belül szíve halott, már csak egy összedőlt kártyavár, egy törött üveg, melyet akárhányszor próbált jól megragasztani, mindig csak rosszabb lett.

A világ hatalmas, annyi nemzet és ország, mégis egyes-egyedül ő volt magányos, még saját medvéje sem jegyezte meg soha nevét.

Egyetlen boldog napért odaadta volna az összes üres, fájdalommal teli percét, azt, ami elmúlt, és azt, ami még hátravan, és amit most él, mindezt egy napért. _Nem kérek sokat, nem igaz?_

Nem értette, talán ő tehet róla, hogy minden így áll most? De mit tehetett volna? Nem tudta, miért, mégis miért nem lehet olyan élete, mint másnak, jobb lett volna talán embernek születni, nekik legalább van beleszólásuk az életükbe, szabadon rendelkezhetnek felette, nem, mint ő.

Csak annyit tudott, hogy egy kicsit, talán még egy kicsit, ami semmi az eddigi ötszáz évhez, ki kell bírnia, mert ő egy ország, szükség van rá, ha másnak nem is, de népének igen, ha ők nem lennének, már régóta nem kelne fel reggelente.

Minden nap egy újabb próba, meddig bírja még, mígnem szakad a cérna, és minden kiszakad belőle, de még bírta, ha nem is teljes erővel, de még igen. De nem sokáig. És akkor…

Kifelé tartott a teremből, végre vége, de Alfred utánaszaladt. Lépteit felgyorsította, most semmi kedve sem volt bájcsevegni, vagy más lelkét ápolgatni, de az amerikai utolérte, vállára tette kezét, szemébe nézett.

\- Minden oké, Mattie? Olyan furi vagy mostanában. – mintha aggódott volna, de már nem hitt neki, többé nem.

Hacsak mostanában lenne baj. De már nem kell a segítsége, már elkésett, ennyi elég volt, úgysem érdeklik igazán öccse problémái.

\- Minden oké – szinte suttogott, majd megfordult, és kisietett, az épületből kiérve végigfolyt egy könnycsepp arcán, a néma feladás jeleként.


	10. Chapter 10

Összetört álom

Várt, mert az idősebb azt mondta, visszajön még. Hosszú ideje csak nézett ki az ablakon, napok, hónapok, vagy évek óta, nem tudta. Amikor az angol nem volt otthon, mert Amerikánál volt, akkor mindig ott ült, és az utcát nézte, mikor otthon volt, Arthur nem engedte.

Akárhányszor arra járt valaki, fejét felkapta, arcán reményteljes mosoly, szemében ragyogás, aztán mindig csalódottan huppant vissza az ablak elé húzott székre.

Így ment ez minden szinte minden nap…

Aztán felnőtt, de azért még várt, bár lassan tudta, hiába, ő még mindig álmodott, fájt volna bevallani magának az igazat.

Időközben véget ért a gyarmatok kora, szabad volt, szívesen meglátogatta volna Francis-t, de nem merte, félt, hogy nem látná szívesen, hogy már el is felejtett őt a kedves francia, így inkább otthon maradt, és várt tovább, de most már inkább csak megszokásból bámult kifele, mintsem valóban várakozott volna.

Aztán elment a világtalálkozóra, végre láthatta őt, bár semmit sem változott ötszáz év alatt, figyelte őt néma csendben, míg testvére egy hősről beszélt, nézte őt, és közben szemei előtt végigpergett a közös múltjuk, látta Francis mosolyát, ahogy felé nyújtotta kezét a viharos délutánon, mikor először találkozott vele, azt mondta, semmi baj nem lesz, és ő hitt neki, kezébe kapaszkodott, minden rendben volt, de jött Anglia, és soha többé nem látta, egészen a mai napig. Annyiszor elképzelte már a viszontlátás pillanatát…

Vége volt, mindenki szedelőzködött, a francia felállt, ekkor megpillantotta Matthew-t, és ledermedt, nem csak ő, hanem az egész világ megállt, szemébe nézett, a múlt és a jelen egyetlen pillanatra egymásba fonódott, a kanadai nem tudta eldönteni, melyik Francis áll előtte, a dermedt mostani, vagy a múlt homályába veszett, aki kezét nyújtja felé, aztán ahogy megszólalt, minden kitisztult.

\- De megnőttél! Olyan régen találkoztunk mon cher! – kedvesen rámosolygott, csak rá, úgy, mint évszázadokkal ezelőtt, ekkor minden, mi mindeddig kusza volt, helyre állt. Matthew szíve heves és hangos vágtába kezdett, nem tudta mit tegyen, halványan elmosolyodott, válaszra készült, amikor…

\- Francis – vonta fel egyik bozontos szemöldökét kérdőn az angol – indulhatunk?

\- Persze – vágta rá a francia, kezével búcsút intett a dermedt Kanadának.

És újra ott hagyta, ám ezúttal egy összetört álom társaságában.


	11. Chapter 11

Csak ült lábait felhúzva és átkarolva, fejét térdeire támasztotta. Heinkelek* országa fölött, csak bombázzák Londont már megint, talán már megszokhatta volna, de nem tudta, ez lehetetlen. Csend volt, mégis szörnyű hangzavar. Bár házának pincéjében a hangtalanság uralkodott, beszűrődött odakintről a légvédelmi sziréna hangja, a kiáltások az éjszakában. Fejében visszhangzottak, befészkelődtek gondolatai közé az áldozatok utolsó kiáltásai, könnyeik az ő könnyei voltak, együtt szenvedtek, együtt haltak, azaz nem egészen.

Ilyenkor tudta a legjobban utálni azt a krautot,**mikor közvetlenül tapasztalta általa az emberi kegyetlenség határait, ekkor csak annak örült, hogy ritka az ilyen elvetemült ember, mint az ő főnöke.

Hangsebességnél gyorsabb rakéták zúgtak el feléjük esténként, mielőtt az emberek meghallhatták volna a figyelmeztető hangot, már végük is volt, boldog tudatlanságban haltak meg, de meghaltak, és csak ez számított.

Utálta, hogy egyedül van, bár tudta, hogy a többieknek is szörnyű, talán jobb lett volna együttesen, közös erővel elviselni a fájdalmat, így már túl sok volt, de makacsak voltak mind, soha nem vallották volna be, hogy mit élnek át nap, mint nap.

Lassacskán elhaltak a kiáltások, szépen, fokozatosan elcsendesült a táj, hirtelen Arthur is meghallotta a zúgó csendet, reggel volt, és vége az egésznek, legalábbis mostanra, ekkor minden elhallgatott, a természet is egy perc néma, gyászos csenddel emlékezett meg az aznap este elhunytakról. Majd minden újraéledt, az előbbi némaságnak nyoma sem volt, talán csak képzelte az egészet, már lehet, hogy bele is őrült ebbe az egészbe.

Felment a nappaliba, kinézett az ablakon, megcsodálta a hajnali tájat, mely talán tényleg, igazán szép lehetett volna, ha nem csúfítják el a messze távolban lévő romos, halott házak.


	12. Chapter 12

A normandiai partraszállás után már nem látott német katonákat. Régen minden este összegyűltek a közeli kocsmában, ittak és hangoskodtak, a helyiek gyűlölték őket, de Feliciano nem. Mindig nagy érdeklődéssel figyelte őket a távolból, számára nem katonák voltak, hanem turisták, akiknek a kultúráját tanulmányozta. Szívesen megkérdezte volna őket, hogy milyen híres németek vannak, de persze nem mert odamenni.

A katonák között volt egy, aki különösen felkeltette érdeklődését. Szőke haja, és kék szeme volt, a sok alkohol és a jókedvű társaság ellenére mindig csendben ült, és sörét kortyolgatta. Nem hasonlított a bátyjára, (hallotta, ahogy mondták, hogy testvérek) aki viszont messze a leghangosabb volt mindközül. Legszívesebben őket nézte a fülledt nyári éjszakákon.

De már nem figyelhette őket, most amerikaiak voltak itt helyettük, ugyanabban a kocsmában ültek, ugyanannyian, és legalább akkora ricsajjal voltak, de őket szerették a helyiek.

Tudta, hogy a németek gonoszak voltak, mondták neki, és észrevette a nyomasztó, feszült csendet, amivel a falusiak elhallgattak, akárhányszor megjelentek, látta a kivégzéseket a falu főterén. Mikor elmentek, és a német helyébe angol nyelv lépett, a kétségbeesett csend helyébe nyüzsgő élet, a világba mintha visszatértek volna a színek.

Mégis, szinte visszavárta őket. Az elején még nem tudta, mi hiányzik, miért üres a szíve, ha egyszer örülnie kéne, hogy végre elmentek.

De aztán végre rájött, a felismerés lavinaként zúdult rá, betemette, és majd megfulladt alatta, de mégis minden kitisztult, élesebben látta világát.

Az a szőke német… ő hiányzik.


	13. Chapter 13

Szörnyű volt a tatárokkal, minden nap kínszenvedés volt, de aztán ennek a kornak is vége lett, az élet egészen egyszerűen ment tovább, de számára megállt valamikor a felszabadulás pillanatában. Aztán megismerkedett a többiekkel, mosolygott rájuk kedvesen, ám azok valamiért mégis rettegtek tőle. Halotta, ahogy olyan nevekkel illetik a háta mögött, mint a tatárokat régen, és bár nem mutattatta, ez szörnyen esett neki.

Ez egyre többet fordult elő, mindennek elmondták őt, pedig ő nem tett semmit, csak az emberei, ő nem, tehetetlen volt. Egyre kétségbeesettebb lett, próbálta őket meggyőzni mindennel, hogy ő nem kegyetlen és szívtelen, de nem ment semmire.

A második világháborúban már egyáltalán nem tudta, mit tegyen, le kellett vezetnie a feszültséget, hát harcolt, ebben legalább megnyugvást talált, itt dicsérték, akármit tett, nem pedig szidták, ahogy a többi ország tette. A hadseregben megfelelt, ők még büszkék is voltak rá, ezért minden tettét úgy igazította, hogy az nekik tetsszen. Egyre több kegyetlenségben, véres megtorlásban kellett részt vennie, és nem bánta, látta a gyűlöletet és undort áldozatai szemében, pont úgy néztek rá, ahogy a többi ország, és ez végtelen haragot ébresztett benne, azt akarta, hogy ha ő szenvedett miattuk magánytól, szenvedjenek ők is, és a hozzájuk hasonlók, akik nem értik az olyan embereket, mint ő.

Mikor vége volt, nem tudta mit tegyen, ő még harcolni akart, neki nem volt elég, bár neki kellett kivégeznie Poroszországot is.

Mikor megjelent cellájában, a porosz nem rimánkodott, nem poroszkált (jót nevetett saját viccén) össze-vissza, csak állt bátran, szemébe nézett és kihúzta magát, összebilincselt kezeit maga előtt tartva nézett szembe a halállal. Többször ütött rá a kerti csapjával, melyet öccsétől zsákmányolt, ezúttal az áldozata nem hagyta magát olyan könnyen.

\- Miért teszed ezt? – Poroszország suttogott, Ivan meglepődött, hogy egyáltalán tud még ilyen állapotban, a földön fekve beszélni.

\- Mert gyűlöltetek, nem tettem semmit akkor, és mégis, és mert képesek vagytok ok nélkül gyűlölni, ezt a sorsot mind megérdemelnétek, amit most neked jutott. – Karjait egy újabb, ezúttal már valószínűleg az utolsó ütésre emelte, már nem akart játszadozni vele, mielőtt meghal.

\- Nem gyűlöltek, csak féltek tőled, mert hatalmasabb voltál náluk. Én sem gyűlöllek téged, csak azt, amivé lettél. – Ettől félúton megállt az orosz keze. A porosz köhögött, szemmel láthatóan nem húzza már sokáig. Ivan pedig csak nézte elkerekedett szemekkel. Lehet, hogy tényleg nem utálják, hogy mindvégig tévedett? Lehetetlen, a porosz félrebeszél, ő nem élte át, amit ő. Bár hinni tudott volna neki… akkor talán még meg is kegyelmezett volna neki… de tudta, hogy hazudik, biztosan csak az életét félti, azt reméli, hogy Ivan segít rajta. Nem lehet, hogy Oroszország mindvégig tévedésben élt, igaz?

Ekkor elhatározásra jutott, jobb lesz, ha végre megöli életének egyik megkeserítőjét, biztosan jó érzés lesz végre egyvalakin elégtételt venni, aki egy volt lábbal tiprói, az őt semmibe vevők, és megvetők közül.

\- Mondja ezt egy rohadt náci- mondta, majd lesújtott egy végső ütéssel.

Tévedett. Egyáltalán nem lett jobb.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Mit tettél már megint?!

\- Szívtelen alak!

\- Megérdemelnéd a halált!

Ezek a félelemmel és gyűlölettel átitatott kiáltások visszhangzottak a fejében újra és újra, míg nem maradt más, csak a magány és a bűntudat. Igen, rengeteg mindent elkövetett, megannyi kegyetlenséget, gyűlölte magát érte. Nem emlékezett másra az elmúlt évtizedekből csak a vörös színre, mely mindig is jelen volt, de aztán uralkodóvá vált, egész világa vörösbe burkolózott, legyőzte őt, és az őrületbe száműzte. Csak most, mikor felbomlóban volt a Szovjetunió, szembesült tetteivel, azok egy rakéta erejével találták el, és temették örök megbánásba.

Egyedül volt, már lassan egy éve. Senki sem kereste, senkinek sem hiányzott az egész égadta világon. Úgy gondolta, talán jobb is így, nem hitte volna, hogy képes lenne bárki szemébe nézni mindezek után.

Egyszer csak lépteket hallott a folyosón, ám azok nem haltak el, mint a többi eddigi, valaki megállt az ajtaja előtt, kopogott, majd rögtön be is lépett.

\- Fehéroroszország – suttogta Ivan rekedtesen, olyan rég nem látta őt, egészen megdöbbent.

\- Visszajöttem – vont vállat a lány, de ekkor meglátta bátyja könnyáztatta arcát, szemei elkerekedtek, valami villant szemében, de olyan gyorsan, nem tudta volna megmondani, mi volt az. Natalia letérdelt hozzá, egyik kezével átkarolta, másikkal Oroszország kezét fogta meg.

\- Nincs semmi baj – súgta a fülébe, Ivan-nak most eszébe sem jutott elfutni előle.

\- Sajnálom, de meg kell tennem – folytatta rövid szünet után, az orosz kérdőn nézett rá.

\- Mit?

\- El kell mennünk. Ezt meg kell tennem. De ne aggódj, még meglátogatunk. – Mintha nem is testvéréhez, hanem magához intézte volna szavait.

\- Ne menjetek… - erőtlenül suttogott, elszorította torkát a bánat, nem akart megint egyedül lenni, mikor végre egy percre megtapasztalta a társaság örömét, végre, évek óta először, valaki nem lökte el magától.

\- Muszáj…- ekkor az orosz egy jeges tört érzett mellkasában, aztán egy pillanatig semmit, majd megrohanta a fájdalom, kezeit a sebre szorította. Minden csupa vér lett, vörös, mint régen a tömérdek halott vére, vörös, pont, mint az egész múltja, ott is minden ilyen volt, nem volt más szín, csak a vörös… látása elhomályosodott, most újra fegyver volt a kezében, gyilkolt újra és újra…

Nem… ez már mind megtörtént. Ez csak a múlt, már régen tovaszállt, már nem térhet vissza. Mikor ezt felismerte, a jelen visszatért, látta húgát fölé hajolni, ahogy búcsúcsókot lehel homlokára, mintha távozóban még valamit elsuttogott volna:

\- извините, Россия.* Vannak dolgok, amiket fel kell áldoznunk, ha valamit igazán akarunk.

* извините, Россия: Sajnálom, Oroszország


	15. Chapter 15

WW2, AU.

1941.

Céloz és lő. Ha elfogytak a golyók tárcsere, újratölt, és megint céloz és lő. Ez ismétlődik még percekig, aztán az ellenség visszavonul, csend borul rájuk, egy-két lövés még, és elmennek, de ez korántsem az utolsó roham volt.

Némaság honol a vérrel és holttestekkel borított tájon, mindenki hangosan szuszog a lövészárokban.

\- Most mit teszünk? – kérdi a német, fiatal még, húszas évei elején járhat. Általában nem szokott kérdezősködni, csak teszi, amit mondanak, de most akaratlanul kicsúszott a száján a kérdés.

\- Várunk- hangzik a rövid felelet, a mogorva hadnagy csak ennyire méltatta.

Várunk? Hát azt könnyű lesz. Két éve, mióta a háború kitört, csak azt teszi. Azon a szeptember elsején összedőlt a világ, azóta csak várja a napot, mikor újra felépül, vagy legalább már nem dől méginkább romba.

Most, az orosz fronton aligha sok esélye van a túlélésre. De kitartott, ide vezényelték, szóval alkalmas a feladatra. Meg kell érnie a háború végét, a testvére ott van valahol Németországban, bár már ez sem biztos, lehet, hogy ő is kint harcol valamelyik fronton. De biztosan életben van, csak ez számít, ha vége ennek az egésznek, biztosan találkoznak majd. Csak addig, a békéig kell kibírnia, utána övék lesz a világ.

Újabb roham. Fegyverét ismét lövésre emelte, szívét elszorította a bánat. Nem akart ő senkit sem megölni, hisz ezeknek az oroszoknak is biztosan van családjuk, lehet, hogy van egy bátyjuk, akit évek óta nem láttak, pont, mint neki. Ők is csak emberek, pont ugyanolyan vágyakkal és félelmekkel, mint ő, mint bármelyikük, mégis szitává lövik egymást, akárhányszor csak útjaik összefutnak. Ráadásul nem is önmagukért harcolnak, nem a családjukért, nem is az országukért, hanem egy eszméért, ami számára ostobaság, még csak nem is hitt benne. Mégis itt van, mert muszáj, _a kötelesség az kötelesség_ , mindig az marad, lehet harcolni és tombolni ellene, de az sem segít. _Van ennek értelme?_

Elgondolkozott, megszűnt egy pillanatra körülötte a világ, és ez a pillanat túl sok volt, ezért az egyetlen másodpercét, melyet gondolatai szabadságában tölthetett, hatalmas árat kellett fizetnie. Nem számított, hogy mindaddig olyan nagy kitartással harcolt, nem kérdőjelezett meg semmit, csak lőtt, a világot nem érdekelte, hogy őt valaki talán várja, a világnak csak az a szempillantásnyi oda nem figyelés számított, ezért büntette őt, ezért fúródott golyó a mellkasába.

Hátrazuhant, szemei tágra nyíltak, elkerekedtek, kezeit a sebre szorította, folyamatosan gyengült, érezte, hogy már nem bírja sokáig. Még egyszer utoljára körülnézett. Társai észre sem vették igazán, törődtek a maguk dolgával, nekik nem számított. Nekik is megvoltak azok az emberek, akik miatt nem adták még fel, volt otthonuk, életük, melyhez ők még visszatérhetnek talán egy nap. Legalább ők még élhettek, helyettük ő halt meg, talán jobb is így, inkább ő, mint más. Ekkor elmosolyodott, dühös akart lenni az igazságtalan világra, de nem tudott, vagy már nem volt rá ereje, nem számított. Különös megnyugvás áradt szét ereiben, mintha csak épp elaludna, lecsukta elnehezült pilláit, magával ragadta a halál, akár egy rég nem látott álomkép.

 _Van ennek értelme?_

 _Nem, nincs. És soha nem is lesz. De talán egy nap majd úgy érezzük, megérte._


	16. Chapter 16

Berohant szobájába, magára csapta az ajtót. Levetette magát a számítógép elé, bekapcsolta, fejére füles került. Elindította egyik régen hallgatott zenéjét, és csak ez után engedte meg magának, hogy eleredjenek könnyei.

Egyre gyakrabban történt ez, hogy testvére és Arthur veszekedtek. Ő nem tudta kezelni a konfliktusokat, nem tudott mit kezdeni a helyzettel, így hát amint megtehette, már szaladt is fel, a másik kettőnek pedig fel sem tűnt hiánya.

Mikor az utolsó dühös és tehetetlen kiabálás-foszlány is elhalt, lecsapta a laptop fedelét, ideje aludni.

Éjszaka valaki megérintette a vállát, azonnal felriadt, kis híján fel is kiáltott, ám Alfred még időben intette csendre.

\- Pszt… Matt... figyelj egy kicsit… - a fiú levette magát mellé az ágyra, törökülésbe helyezkedett, és úgy fogott hozzá mondandójának.

\- Elegem van Iggy-ből. Ezért arra gondoltam, hogy… lehet, hogy ostobaságnak fog hangzani, de… szökjünk el közösen! Mondjuk, lakhatnánk Kiku-nál, tudod, ő a japán barátom, akiről meséltem – lelkesen magyarázott, annyira beleélte magát, de öccse tudta, hogy ebbe Arthur nem fog belenyugodni, legalább az egyiküknek maradnia kell, hogy fedezze a másikat, és ez a valaki biztosan ő lesz. Nem kényszeríthette testvérét, hogy maradjon, kettejük közül mindig is Alfred vágyott nagyobb szabadságra, ő próbálgatta szívesebben szárnyait, milyen messzire repülhet velük, míg egy Arthur nevezetű üvegfalba nem csapódik.

Félbeszakította, már egy ideje saját gondolataitól nem is hallotta a testvére szavait.

\- A-Alfred… - hangja halk volt, testvére suttogása az övéhez képest ordításként hatott.

\- Mi a baj?- aggodalmasan összehúzta szemöldökét, kérdőn és ijedten nézett a fiatalabbra.

\- Te is tudod, nem mehetünk mindketten. Vagy mindketten megyünk, és bukunk, vagy az egyikünk leléphet.

Egyik pillanatról a másikra elkomorult az idősebb arca, valahogy nyúzottá vált, kétségbeesetté, menni akart és maradni egyszerre.

\- Alfred, menj.

\- Nem foglak csak úgy itt hagyni. Soha. Emlékszel? Megígértem.

\- De ez most más.

\- Nem, egy cseppet sem, és tudod mit, inkább maradok, és várjunk, majd akkor megyünk, és…

Aznap már másodjára szakította félbe bátyját.

\- Én kérlek rá. Komolyan mondom, indulj egyedül.

\- Majd még találkozunk, igaz?- Ez a mondat mindent elárult. Alfred megy, Matthew marad, de talán így a jó, mindketten próbálták győzködni önmagukat efelől.

Aznap este Matthew nem tudott aludni, csak csendesen zokogott, könnyei a párnáját áztatták. Bár ő mondta testvérének, hogy menjen, egy egészen kis része remélte, hogy marad, hogy most mégis úgy dönt, nem mehet, hisz ő nem is gondolta talán komolyan, hogy menjen, csak nem akart gondot okozni neki. Csak nem kényszeríthette volna maradásra, nem igaz? Bátyja annál többet jelentett neki, hogy hagyja szenvedni a szabályok között.

Alfred-nak választania kellett a testvére és a szabadság között, és ezeket a csatákat mindig a szabadság nyerte meg, számára az volt a levegő. Sajnos figyelmen kívül hagyta a tényt, hogy öccsének viszont ő a levegő.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Nincs választásunk. Vagy feladod és meghalsz, vagy harcolsz és meghalsz. Nem egy statisztika szerint viszont a második módon kicsit tovább húzhatod. Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de én még élni szeretnék. Rajtam kívül csak Matthew húzna ki a sz*rból, és két ember biztosabban tud védeni, mint egy. – Zöld szemében és szája sarkában mosoly bujkált.

Három nap múlva Arthur meghalt.

Tisztán emlékezett ezekre a szavakra, akkor mondta neki, mikor ő maga alatt volt, elege volt az egészből. A smaragd szemű megnyugtatta, mint már évek óta minden egyes alkalommal. Fel akarta adni, de ő nem hagyta, és tessék, most halott, mert őt védte. Eszébe jutott egy francia mondás, amit Matthew-tól tanult: _C'est la vie.*_

Eltűnődött azon, hogy mi vár rájuk a halál után. Vajon a sokak által olyan bőszen ígérgetett mennyország? Vagy valami más? Egyszerűen a semmi? De hát valaminek lennie kell… Talán egyszerűen új életet kezdenek, emlékeik nélkül? A gondolatra, hogy mindent elfelejt, megborzongott, körmeit a tenyerébe vájta, hogy észhez térítse magát. Majd egy nap megtudja, addig pedig a pillanatnak él, mint eddig mindig. Hisz egy nap úgyis kiderül, akkor meg minek aggódni? Ezt már ígyse-úgyse ússza meg élve.

Ma egy lövészárokban kuporgott. Átjárta a harci szellem, utálta a nácikat, bár általánosságban az emberölés gondolatától is irtózott, most valahogy szívesen tette, hisz ezzel további _ártatlan_ életeket ment meg, inkább a halál és ezzel együtt az ismeretlen, mintsem valaha közéjük tartozzon.

 _We'd rather die than do it your way.**_

De nem csak ő lőtt, golyó fúródott mellkasába, majd még egy. Valahogy nem volt csalódott vagy szomorú, egy jó ügyért hal meg, annyi nácit megölt már, talán van egy határ, hogy hány élet kioltása után kell a sajátjával fizetnie. A gondolatra elmosolyodott, már amennyire még képes volt, mindent megtett, amit meg kellett.

Matthew eldobta fegyverét, nem törődött semmivel, mellé térdelt, kezeit kétségbeesetten a sebeire szorította, teljesen fölösleges volt, ezt már ő is tudta.

\- Alfred… ne hagyj itt, kérlek ne…- nyöszörgött, alig bírt beszélni, mert a sírás fojtogatta. Múltkor Arthur, most meg ő… Ez túl sok, ebből elég volt, soha többé, ó miért nem őt találták el, testvére sokkal inkább életre való, mint ő, bárcsak cserélhetnének, és akkor Alfred élne, ő meghalna…

Néhány nap múlva

A kocsmában ült, a bárpultnál, de most először életében egyedül. Egyik kezében pohár, másikkal a fejét támasztotta, merengett, tekintete homályos, látszott, hogy a múltban jár. _Egyszer mindennek végeszakad…_

Lehuppant mellé egy hosszú szőke hajú férfi, köszönt a pultosnak, rámosolygott a felé pislantó Matthew-ra.

\- Az övét is fizetem. Mit iszol? – hajolt felé mosolyogva, egy fenét, ragyogva, mintha körülötte minden fekete-fehér lenne, csak ő, ez az idegen lenne színes.

Mintha az addig lefagyott, és néma gyászcsendben várakozó világ újra felébredt volna, ment tovább a maga módján.

 _Mindennek végeszakad…_

 _De új dolgok is kezdődnek. Talán ezek miatt egy kicsit mégis megéri élni, nem csak túlélni.***_

*Jelentése: ilyen az élet

**Részlet az Imagine Dragons – Ready aim fire című számából (miközben írtam ezt hallgattam^^) Jelentése: Inkább meghalnánk, minthogy a te módodon csináljuk. (valami ilyesmi…)

*** Utalás a The Cab – Angel with a shotgun című számának egyik sorára (I wanna live not just survive tonight: élni szeretnék, nem csak túlélni ma este)


	18. Chapter 18

\- Miért teszitek ezt?- Arcát könnyek és vihar áztatták, halk hangja nyöszörgésként hatott, élesen elvált a zuhogó eső robajától.

Testvére nem felelt, néma maradt, csak nézte a sötét esőfelhőket. Most nem olyan volt, mint máskor, nem az a hiperaktív vigyorgó Alfred, akit a legtöbbször látott, hanem valaki, aki rakétákat gyárt, és oroszokat átkoz magában, és közben úgy tesz, mintha minden rendben lenne, mintha a világ legnormálisabb dolga lenne a hidegháború, a harcok Vietnámban, és még sorolhatná.

Nem tudta, az amerikai mikor vált ilyenné, talán szépen fokozatosan vesztette el a kontrollt, és vált ilyen hatalommániássá.

De ez nem számított, neki csak az okot kellett tudnia, hogy megpróbáljon mindent rendbe hozni, menteni a menthetőt. Ez így nem volt jó, nagyon nem, bármit megtett volna, hogy észhez térítse. Esdeklőn ránézett, arra várt, hogy válaszra méltassa, de Alfred most lehunyt szemmel emelte arcát az ég felé, mintha választ várna a sötét fellegekből, arcán végigfolyt a hideg eső.

Aztán ránézett, de bár ne tette volna. Szemei, mint az acél, jéghidegek és kemények, tekintete egészen csontjaiig mart, és valahogy furcsán üres volt, az egész olyan rémisztő, Matthew menekülni akart, amíg még megteheti, mielőtt ez az ország, nem is, szuperhatalom egészen a földig tiporja. Ijedten hátrált egy lépést, majd még egyet, a terasz korlátjának ütközött.

Nyelt egyet, majd óvatosan visszanézett rá, ám Alfred még mindig őt nézte, egy hidegvérű gyilkos szemeivel, a csendes őrület tekintetével. A kanadai ettől megrémült, hiszen a szem a lélek tükre, legalábbis ezt mondják mindig, de most nem akart hinni a mondásnak, nem mert. Többet nem nézett az amerikaira, csak átázott cipőjét vizsgálgatta csendesen.

\- Miért… - suttogta újra, még nem kapott választ a kérdésre, addig nem megy el, amíg testvére nem válaszol.

Ekkor a másik keserűen felnevetett, csak nevetett percekig, ám ebben semmi vidám nem volt, inkább szívszorító, fültépő volt az egész. Miután abbahagyta, egy percig néma csend uralta viharos tájat, mintha az eső is halkabban hullt volna.

Alfred megindult befele, de Kanada mellett megállt, lehajolt, fülébe súgta a várva várt választ:

\- Matt… Azért tesszük ezt mindannyian, minden csak azért volt, mert – itt egy pillanatra elhallgatott – everybody wants to rule the world* - lenézett rá, egy pillanatra újra a régi Alfred volt, aki rajongott a hamburgerért és a kóláért, akivel annyit nevettek együtt, néha egymáson, tekintete ellágyult – Örülj, hogy téged még nem rontott meg a hatalom. Maradj még egy kicsit ugyanilyen, mielőtt magával ránt – mondta, és otthagyta őt a már tomboló viharban, mintegy végszóra villámlott egyet.

*Utalás az everybody wants to rule the world című zeneszámra. Jelentése: mindenki uralni akarja a világot.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Biztos nem veszik észre?

\- Száz százalékig. Fel nem tudom fogni, miért nem tolerálják a bornak, ennek a mennyei nedűnek a fogyasztását legalább osztálykiránduláson!

\- Mert tanárok?

\- Matthieu, azt hittem, megértesz!

\- Persze, de hát az a dolguk, hogy… - ekkor Francis szúrós nézése elhallgattatta.

\- Nekünk pedig az a dolgunk, hogy jól érezzük magunkat! Szóval, akkor pontosan 1l-es ez a gyümölcslés-doboz, igaz? Kimérnéd nekem a felét? – Miután ezt megtette, Francis teletöltötte a dobozt borral, kicsit összerázta, majd elégedetten szemlélte művét.

\- Tökéletes! Bár inkább – itt a doboz feliratára lesett – meggy-alma íze lesz, mint igazi francia bor, de ez a gyümölcslé is francia, szóval jobb íze lesz, mint Arthur sörének.

Másnap összegyűltek a legnagyobb sátorban – valami tizenkét személyes óriás sátor – és mindenki elővette a maga italát. Volt ott minden, rumos kólától egészen a Sprite-ba kevert vodkán át a Sió-dobozban lötyögő pálinkáig.

\- Ööö… most ezekkel itt mind mit kezdjünk? – Matthew kérdőn vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Talán megisszuk?

\- Hát igen, de melyikkel kezdjük?

\- Az én borom a legeslegjobb a világon, szóval azt hagyjuk utoljára!

Itt pedig egy heves vita tört ki arról, hogy valójában ki itala a legízletesebb. Matthew csendben mosolygott, ő valójában csak juharszirupot hozott.

A hatalmas hangzavarra azonnal felkapta fejét az éppen arra sétáló ügyeletes tanár.

\- Mit műveltek? Nem megmondtuk, hogy nem hozhattok alkoholt?

\- De tanárnő, ez csak gyümölcslé! –Alfred megpróbálta menteni a menthetőt.

Ekkor a tanár nem volt rest, és rögtön bele is szagolt az első keze ügyébe kerülő üvegbe.

\- Mi ez a rettenet tömény… Melyik hozott pálinkát?

\- Ez szívás. Legalább nem kell megkóstolnom az angol sört, ismerve az ízlésedet biztosan azt használják kínzásokhoz is, olyan szörnyű – motyogta Francis.

\- Mondja ezt egy csigazabáló…

És ekkor végre valamit az összes ország egységesen csinált: miután hazatértek, közösen mentek az igazgatói iroda felé.

Matthew mosolygott, végre valami összekovácsolta a társaságot, legalább egy percre közös volt az ellenség: a tanárok.


	20. Chapter 20

Oroszország és a Szovjetunió

Vörös Kabátos

A férfi, aki mindig vérvörös kabátot viselt, egyre gyakrabban tűnt fel. Régen csak egy-egy pillanatra látta, kinézve az ablakon, vagy elsuhanni a végtelen folyosókon, de mostanság már akárhová nézett, látta a vörös anyagot szeme sarkából.

Az idő múlásával hozzászokott, nem furcsállta, nem is próbált meg vele beszélni, majd hozzászól az idegen, ha akar valamit tőle. Teltek az évek, évszázadok, minden változott, csak a különös vörös kabátos volt mindig ott, lapult az árnyékban, talán félnie kellett volna, de nem tudott, ha bántani akarná, már rég megtette volna, legalábbis ezzel nyugtatta magát.

Világháború. Por és hamu, holttestek, az első tankok, a millió halott – ki kellett lépnie a háborúból a vége előtt, már nem bírta tovább. Rosszabb napokon, mikor vodkás üvege állandóan keze ügyében volt, tudta, hogy ott van vele vörös kabátos, érezte, de az nem tett semmit, csak bujkált a sötétben, csak figyelte őt, mint mindig.

El akart futni az egésztől, ki az egész világból, maga mögött hagyni a sok vért, halált, és fájdalmat, ám valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból maradt, mert neki maradnia kellett. Napról napra élt, csak várta, hogy vége legyen ennek az egésznek, lelkében üresség, szíve mélyén sötétség, csak hevert elhagyatottan és várt, közben pedig bármit megtett, megadott volna azért, hogy csak egy pillanatra jobb legyen. Akármit.

\- Miért nem jössz elő egyszer végre? – kiáltott a mindent elnyelő sötétség felé, ahol az idegen rejtőzött szokása szerint. Az nem válaszolt, csak eliszkolt, szinte hangtalanul, mindössze kabátja suhanását hallotta.

Egyik nap abbamaradtak a harcok, és ezúttal nem kezdődtek újra – vége a polgárháborúnak, boldog békeidők jönnek, ámulva nézte az alatta elterülő tájat, mely bár romos volt és kihalt, látványa mégis örömmel töltötte el szívét, lelki szemei előtt látta már, hogy mi mindent fog itt felépíteni, látta a nevetve sétáló gyerekeket és felnőtteket, szája mosolyra húzódott.

Valaki mögé lépdelt, vállára tette jéghideg kezét, ő megfordult, lépett egyet hátra. Arcán döbbenet tükröződött. Egy magas férfi állt előtte, szőke hajjal és barna szemekkel, arcán széles mosoly, és ami a legfontosabb: vörös kabátot viselt.

Szemei tágra nyíltak, fegyvert keresett. A másik pedig csak mosolygott még mindig, de talán kissé hamisan, szemeiben furcsa fénnyel, melyet nem tudott hova tenni.

\- Ne félj – suttogta, hangja kissé rekedtes volt.

\- Ki vagy?- hangjában döbbenet, hogy az ismeretlen több évszázad után most valamiért mégis előmerészkedett az árnyékból.

Erre csak nevetett, de ez nem is hangzott igazi nevetésnek, annál keserűbb és kegyetlenebb volt, fájt ezt hallani, mintha a nevetése belülről kezdené felőrölni szépen lassan, már kis híján elkiáltotta magát, hogy hagyja abba, azonnal.

Ekkor végre valahára elcsendesedett, már csak kuncogott.

\- Nem tudod, ki vagyok? Sebaj, lesz elég időd megtanulni. A nevem Szovjetunió, és azért jöttem, hogy uraljam a világot.

Röpke infó:

1917-ben Oroszország kilépett az I. Világháborúból, ezután pedig polgárháború zajlott, a vörösök és a fehérek voltak a két szemben álló fél.


	21. Chapter 21

Vörös kabátos 2. fejezet

Gondolatai visszarepültek a naphoz, mikor a különös szuperhatalom, Szovjetunió először előmerészkedett a sötétségből. Valószínűleg csak ott érezte jól magát, akárhol járt, sötétséget teremtett maga körül. Levette terheinek egy részét válláról, ugyanakkor újabbakat is adott. Bár már nem érezte meg népe tagjainak halálát, arra kárhoztatta, hogy rezzenéstelen szemekkel nézze a szenvedőket, kínzások és Gulag, minden nap. Ha csak egy pillanatra, egyetlen arcrezdülése, mozdulata sajnálatról, megbánásról, vagy részvétről árulkodik, ő is arra a sorsra jut, melyet lehetetlenség végignézni.

Szovjetunió uralta Kelet-Európát, és ez nem volt neki elég. Neki a világ kellett. A második világháború után jött a hidegháború, a vörös kabátos akárhányszor kimondta a szót, nevetett, sokat nevetett, de ez egyik alkalommal sem örömből fakadt. Oroszország bármit megtett volna, hogy többé ne hallja azt a nevetést.

Évtizedeknek kellett eltelnie, de már Ivan is érezte, hogy Szovjetunió veszíteni fog. El fog bukni-ismételgette magában álmatlan éjszakákon, mígnem meggyőzte magát, hogy biztosan így lesz. Igaza lett.

Mikor a Szovjetunió megszűnt, a vörös kabátos nem halt meg.

Oroszország aznap ünnepelt, végre vége, soha többé ilyet, szabadnak érezte magát, mint addig még soha, talán a tatár uralom végeztével, de az már régen volt. Másnap viszont a folyosókon az árnyékban, ahová a nap sugarai nem értek el, megint megpillantotta a vörös anyagot. Ez már több mint egy éve volt.

Ugyanúgy élte az életét, mint azelőtt, nem tudta, mit tegyen Szovjetunióval. A férfi a helyében biztosan rég megölte volna őt, de hát a vörös kabátos sosem a jó cselekedeteiről volt híres.

Néhány napja olvasott egy újságcikket, mely szembesítette mindennel, visszatértek a rossz emlékek, az elnyomásban töltött évek, a szenvedés, a kínzások, a halál mindent átható szaga, mely ott terjengett azokban az években a levegőben minden egyes pillanatban. Ahogy a kegyetlenség mindent átitató érzete velük maradt mindig, torkukat elszorította, őket pedig érzéketlenné tette bármi másra. Miért nem végzett vele hamarabb? Talán szíve mélyén csak nem akart olyanná válni, mint ő.

De most… Elhatározta magát. Újra a jelenen járt az esze, ahogy végigszáguldott a folyosókon, ösztönösen érezte, hova kell mennie. Ahogy célja felé közeledett, lépteit lelassította, az ajtó előtt megállt. Mélyen beszívta, majd kifújta a levegőt, ezt _kell_ tennie, és ami a legfontosabb: ezt is akarja.

Szovjetunió ott volt, a sötétben, mint egész életében mindig, az volt az ő birodalma, de ennek már vége.

És ezt mindketten tudták.

\- Biztosan ezt akarod? Így csak olyan leszel, mint én. De mindenki megérdemel egy második esélyt, nem? Csak egy kis időre… Add át az országot, és akkor uralhatnánk az egész világot. Tudom, hol hibáztam, talán együtt…- hangja mondandója végére elhalt, ő is tudta, hogy ennek már nincs semmi értelme.

Ivan már nem akart neki semmit mondani, azt hitte, búcsúzóul majd jól elmondja őt mindennek, de nem, teljesen felesleges lett volna, abban, amit tett, minden kimondatlan gondolat benne volt.

Lövés visszhangzott a csendes éjszakában, vörös vér a vörös kabáton, mindössze ennyi látszódott a körvonalakon kívül a sötét szobában, és egy orosz mosolya, aki végzett a múlttal.


	22. Chapter 22

Gyönyörű régi palota, a bálterem üvegcsillárán meg-megcsillan a reggeli napfény. Ide nem ér el semmi, ide a világ végére, bár olyan gyönyörű ez a hely, errefelé senki se jár.

Az erkély hűvös padlóján ül, lábait kifele lógatja a rácsokon, elnéz messze a ködös távolba. A kastély hegyen épült, innen belátni a fél világot, a másik felét pedig már épp eleget látta. Akármit csinált egyedül volt, így most sem zavarta igazán, hogy nincs társasága. Bár néha volt, aki erre járt...

Csípős hideg volt, de ez nem zavarta, nem fázott, csak valahonnan a távolból érzékelte a hideget. Vajon mióta van itt? Nem számít. Ez a palota az ő birodalma, ide menekült a bántó szavak elől, itt nem keresték, bár így belegondolva sehol sem. Már rég elüldözött mindenkit tetteivel.

Rossz érzés fogta el, mikor a többiekkel volt, mert ők nem értették meg. Már nem is próbált meg változtatni önmagán, ha sehogy sem kell, hát ő az lesz, aminek a legkönnyebb lenni.

Ha valaki lelkileg megtörte, ő testileg adta vissza. Többszörösen.

Azt remélte titkon, hogy valaki segít neki kilépni ebből az ördögi körből, abból, hogy bántják, mert azt teszi, amit, és ő ezt megtorolja, és így tovább. Hogy valaki jön, és elmossa a bánatot. De ki jött volna? Egyedül van. Ekkor húzott egyet a vodkás üvegből, ha lelkét nem is, de testét forróság járta át.

Mégis ki jönne és mentené meg saját démonaitól, a magánytól, a néma, keserű fájdalomtól? Senki, senki sem mert már ide betérni.

Ekkor bánatosan felnevetett, kora reggel ilyesmiken jár az esze...

Egyedül van, szabadon, azt tesz, amit csak akar, ráadásul egy szinte tiszta üveg palotában, hát hogy ne lenne boldog?

Felkelt, kinyújtóztatta elgémberedett tagjait. Hópelyhek hulltak arcába, kellemesen cirógatták. Egy utolsó pillantást vetett a kinti köd- és hófedte hegyoldalakra, a vaskorlátra, melyen a mesés építményhez nem illő módon éles tüskék virítottak, szinte kérkedtek vele, hogy át meri-e őket ugrani. Mint rózsa és a tövisek.

Átfutott a fejében a gondolat, hogy ha olyan szabad, akkor miért nem mehet el innen. Megrázta a fejét, biztos nem aludt eleget, hogy ilyen ostobaságokon jár az esze.

A vastüskéket jég borította, Tél tábornok küldte vele reggeli üdvözletét.

Ahogy bement, rögtön megérezte a meleget, majd megfulladt miatta, kapkodva vette le a kabátját. Végigsétált a folyosókon, mindig elámult a palota láttán.

Kedvenc szobájában a falakon fegyverek sorakoztak, mindig megállt itt, és megszemlélte őket, visszaemlékezve közös harcaikra. Kezébe vett egy szikét, letörölte róla a vért. És keserűen felnevetett.

Ennek soha nem lesz vége.


	23. Chapter 23

AU

Előtte egy régi ház magasodott, szinte kísértetiesen hatott akkor éjjel. Nem segített ezen a tény sem, hogy már láthatóan régóta nem lakják. De ezzel mit sem törődve suhant el mellette. Árnyékokba húzódva tette meg az utat, keresztül a szinte kihalt falun.

Idegességében ide-oda húzkodta katonai egyenruháját, amit nem olyan rég lopott a katonáktól. Ez épp elég álca volt ahhoz, hogy ha valakivel mégis összefut, az messziről elkerülje. Reménykedett benne, hogy a német katonák, akikkel esetlegesen összefuthat, nem ismerik meg éjjel az arcáról, az egyenruha bizalmat ébreszt bennük.

Hallotta, hogy a fegyveresek aznap éjjel elmennek, és megkockáztatta a szökést, nem érdekelte már annyira, hogy sikerül-e, elege volt mindenből, abból, hogy ő is német, mégis börtöncellában ült, mert egy idő után nem volt hajlandó zsidókat ölni, hogy a szomszédait mind elvitték munkatáborba, Hitlerből, úgy az egész II. Világháborúból elege volt, és szabadulni akart tőle, mindegy, hogy hogyan.

Bár elhitette magával, hogy őt már nem érdekli semmi, valamiért mégis izgult, összerezzent minden egyes hangra, fürkésző szemekkel vizslatta az árnyékokat. _Nem érdekel, nem számít semmi…_ Mindenáron át akarta verni magát, hogy legalább annyira ne izguljon, hogy ha mégis balul sül el ez az egész, akkor se legyen csalódott.

Hajnalodott, az éjszaka rémületét tovamosta a közelgő nappal ígérete. A Nap rózsaszínes-narancssárgás derengésbe vonta a felhőket, a körvonalak élesedni kezdtek. Visszanézett, az az ijesztő régi ház sem tűnt már félelmetesnek, egészen hívogatónak tűnt az egész estés ébrenlét után.

Rettenetesen fáradt volt, már olyan régen nem aludta ki magát…

Valami hangot hallott, az előbbi csendességhez mérten fülsértően hangosat. Majd egy percig eltartott, mígnem agyonhajszolt feje azonosította a hangot. Lövés. Ekkor lenézett, a lopott egyenruhán mellkas tájon vérfolt terjengett. Az ő vére…

Már nem a kora reggel, hanem a vérveszteség miatt volt hideg. Összeesett, csak feküdt, várta a véget, már nem volt ereje bármit is csinálni, már csak le akarta hunyni elnehezült pilláit…

Még lépteket hallott, ketten térdeltek fölé.

\- Na, szépen elintézted, büszke vagyok rád… Egy nap megtisztítjuk a világot a hozzá hasonló náciktól – mondta büszkeséggel, az utolsó szót pedig megvetéssel a hangjában.

\- De Papa… vajon mit csinált itt egyedül, ráadásul ilyenkor?

Ekkor az idősebb vállat vont, hümmögött egyet.

\- Nekünk ezzel nem kell foglalkoznunk. Csak egy számít: Éljenek az ellenállók!


	24. Chapter 24

Forró könnyek égették arcát, ám szíve mégis egyre fagyottabbá vált. Lövések, dörrenések az alapvetően csendes éjszakában, néhány kiáltás, amik folyamatosan elhalnak, közeledő – távolodó léptek zaja. A bombázással járó fájdalom hullámokban tör rá, hol erősebb, hol gyengébb. Térdeit átkulcsolja, lábait erősen szorítja, mintha más híján abba kapaszkodna. Légzése nehézkes, ő maga várakozik, minden reggel új remény- minden éjjel új romok.

Próbált valami jobbra gondolni, mondjuk a pálmafás szigetekre, ahol régebben annyit megfordult. A boldog mosolyok, meleg napsütés, de még véletlenül sem fullasztó. A perzselő délutánokon olyan jól eső hűvös víz. De valami ott is hiányzott… az nem az ő otthona volt. Ott mennyi minden más volt és különös, az ő fővárosukat most nem bombázzák, csak süttetik talán a hasukat, mint mindig, távol mindentől…

Időközben fel sem tűnt neki a dermedt csend, csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy percek óta csak saját heves szívdobogását hallja. Tudta, hogy fel kell kelnie, de nem érzett magában elég erőt hozzá, egész éjjel nem aludt, csak öt perc pihenőt… Végül felvánszorgott nappalijába, ott leült a kanapéra, csak tíz percre le kell dőlnie, az nem sok, utána intéz mindent, csak… Na jó, talán tizenöt perc, de nem több…

Egy óra múlva Alfred rontott be, széles mosollyal.

\- Hello Iggy…- kiáltotta belépte, viszont mikor meglátta a majdhogynem békésen alvót, hangja elhalt, léptein is lassított. Mosolygott Arthur békés arcát látva, évszázadokkal ezelőtt látta utoljára ilyen nyugodtnak. Ekkor arra gondolt, hogy éjjel mennyi minden történt, már megint, és hogy ő, egy hős sem tudta megakadályozni. Elkomorodott, kezdeti jókedve tovaszállt. Mikor lesz már vége?


	25. Chapter 25

AU

Óriási kavarodás. A tökéletes pillanat a szökésre, már csak a kapuig kell eljutnia, és szabad, megmenekülhet a hadseregtől. Akkor végre megmenekülhet a kegyelmet nem ismerő kiképzőktől, attól, hogy egy nap ő is olyan legyen, mint ők, vagy hogy a Gestapo-nak szolgáljon, minden nap ártatlanokat öljön, és még élvezze is. Gyáva dolog a futás, de olykor igen hasznos, ebben a pillanatban pedig még becsületes is.

Átfurakodott a verekedők között, olykor bordán könyökölt valakit, de mire az felé kapta fejét, már rég eltűnt előbbi helyéről. A kapu három lépésre magasodott, mint a pokol leláncolt ajtaja, mely a sok szörnyűséget hivatott benntartani, ám mégis a legördögibb lényeknek járt hozzá kulcs. Megrázta fejét, mintha ezzel együtt a félelem is távozott volna belőle.

Lépteit lelassította, már csak három, kettő… Ott állt előtte, nyitva, mint ahogy arra számított. Meg akarta érinteni, de kezét hirtelen visszahúzta, felszisszent, mintha megégette volna kapu körül izzó levegő. Valahogy máshogyan képzelte ezt a pillanatot.

Eszébe jutott, mit mondtak neki még a legelején itt, a katonaságnál. _Nem a ti dolgotok, hogy megkérdőjelezzétek a döntéseinket._ Ekkor hátrálni kezdett. Mi van, ha kint még ennél is rosszabb? Itt még van mit enni, de már hallott dolgokat arról, milyen is odakint az élet…

 _Harcoljatok a hazátokért…_

Nevetséges- nyilallt bele a gondolat – éppen azon agyal, végig azt tervezte, hogy hazaáruló lesz, hogy lemond arról, hogy hazáját, otthonát szolgálja. Egyszerűen nevetséges. Mégsem volt kedve nevetni.

 _Az utolsó csepp véretekig._

Majd himnusz, és mehettek. Az első napja itt… Keserű emlék, mégis szép a maga különös módján. Elfordult a kerítéstől.

 _Nem leszek áruló._

Mégis elgondolkodott azon, hogy nem nagyobb árulás-e, ha marad.


	26. Chapter 26

Túl sok volt a háború. Aztán egyszerűen csak jött valaki, egy _festő,_ és a XX. század leghíresebb diktátorává vált, egy újabb világégésbe taszította a világot.

Eleinte a béke hírnökének hitték, ma már nem is mert belegondolni, hogyan hihette bárki is ezt. _Hogyan hihette ő is ezt_. Fejét csóválta, arcát kezeibe temette. Több mint hetven év távlatából már fölösleges ezen elmélkedni nem igaz? De ha tényleg olyan fölösleges, akkor miért hozzák fel újra és újra, a végtelenségig a múlt hibáit, hogy egyszer végre tanuljunk belőlük?

Tovább lapozgatta a könyvet, egy idő után egybefolytak a lebutított szavak, csak az emlékek fojtó keserűsége maradt, ahogy felidézte őket. Megállhatott volna, egyszerűen becsukhatta volna a könyvet, de nem akart gyáva lenni, amúgy is, ha akkor kibírta, most is ki fogja.

Aztán megakadt a szeme egy mondatfoszlányon: az új világrend kialakulása.*

Hát persze – magában keserűen nevetett – talán ennek is volt valami értelme. Bár lángba borították nemegyszer már a világot, ha nem tették volna, most nem itt tartanának, bár hogy ez jó vagy rossz-e nem bírta eldönteni. Ostobaság, hogy csak ennyi év után jön rá nem igaz? Talán egy kicsit. Talán csak eddig nem mert belegondolni, hogy mi minden történt, elzárta magában valahol mélyen az emlékeket, remélve, hogy többé nem látnak napfényt.

Ekkor újra végignézte a fényképeket, már más színben látta az összes arcot, bár mindet felismerte.

Ist das der Zerstörer oder der Schöpfer?**

Újabb megválaszolatlan kérdések, melyekre senki nem fog választ adni, csak lógnak a levegőben, mintha ki sem mondták volna őket, mégsem lehet meg nem történté nyilvánítani őket.

Ekkor kifújta a rég észrevétlenül benntartott levegőt, valahogy megkönnyebbült egy kicsit, hogy szembe mert nézni a múlt egy darabjával.

 _Ha nem lennének hibáink, miből tanulnánk?_

*Komolyan ilyesmiket irkálnak töris könyvekbe. Mikor olvastam dobtam egy hátast. Ez valami totálisan Illuminati szöveg.

**Részlet Mika Kobayashi – Bauklötze című számából. Jelentése: Ez a romboló, vagy az alkotó?


	27. Chapter 27

Szept.1.

\- Mit csinálsz?

\- Semmit. Gondolkodom. – a fehérorosz ezt hallva megvonja vállát. Ma ő is furcsa egy kicsit. Ma mindenki az. Mind érzik, hogy ez valami különleges nap, de senkinek sem jut eszébe, miért is. Elvégre annyi ünnep van, mindet tudja fejből, csak ezt az egyet nem, ilyen nincs…

\- Bátyám, unatkozom. A háború óta nincs semmi érdekes.

Máskor azt mondta volna, hogy ne mondjon ilyeneket. Máskor nem hagyta volna, hogy eszébe jusson ez a nap. De ma nem máskor van, a mai nap más, és végre eszébe jutott, hogy miért is.

\- Hát persze, a háború… - hogy lehetett ilyen ostoba, bár talán jól tette, hogy elfelejtette…

Ma van a kezdetének az évfordulója. Az őrület és a vérontás kezdetének (folytatásának?) emléke.

Holnap pedig a végének az évfordulója. A győzelem, és a vesztesek eltiprásának emléke. De főleg a győzelemé.

Mennyit is küzdöttek érte…

Mert „Győzelem bármi áron, győzelem minden iszonyat ellenére, győzelem bármilyen keserves legyen is az út. Mert győzelem nélkül nincs tovább élet."*

De azért jobb most, hiszen szép dolog nyerni, de személy szerint a békét jobban kedvelte. Natalia kérdőn nézett rá, ő hirtelen észbe kapott, már megint elbambult, pislogott, zavartan arrébb kapta tekintetét.

Natalia mosolygott.

Nagyon ritkán látta mosolyogni, már idejét sem tudta mikor látta utoljára, ahogy mosolyra húzza ajkait.

\- Rájöttél, hogy mi van ma, igaz – nem kérdezte, inkább kijelentette, és Ivan-nak válaszolnia sem kellett.

*a mondás Winston Churchill-től származik.


	28. Chapter 28

AU, II. világháború, valahol az orosz front környékén

Jégbe fagyott lábnyomok. Lehet, hogy az övéi. Eltévedt.

Kezében egyetlen fegyver, kesztyűje deres, a sál a nyakában átfagyott, már nem próbálja lesöpörni róla az apró jégdarabkákat. Ha valaki látná, biztosan furcsállva nézné, mit keres itt, de nem jár erre senki sem, emberek legalábbis.

Valaki régóta követi, egy sötét alak, aki sokkal inkább árny, mintsem ember, az orosz pedig már egy ideje tudja, de nem fordul meg, még megy előre. Nemsokára csak találkozik valakivel, vagy ellenséggel, vagy baráttal. a hideget pedig már megszokta, hisz ez az otthona. Ami másnak kietlen, gyilkos táj, az neki a haza.

Kezével a kabátja zsebeit tapogatja át, üresek, kétségbeesetten kapkod, órák óta először forróság játja át. A vodkás üvege sehol sincs, pedig az az egyetlen, ami segítene neki átvészelni a kegyetlen éjszakát. Az árny először érinti meg, megkocogtatja vállát, de ő megy tovább. Nem fordul vissza megkeresni az üveget.

\- Nem hagyhatsz figyelmen kívül – a hang inkább volt a szél süvítése, mint beszéd. Ivan rá se hederített, ő ugyan nem fog megőrülni, és mindenféle hangnak visszaválaszolni…

Már alig érezte a lábait, járása lassult, már csak vánszorgott. Az egész estét végiggyalogolta, most egy percre olyan szívesen leülne… Nem, nem teszi, mert akkor feladja, és akkor _ennyi volt,_ nincsen második lehetőség. Márpedig nem veszhet kárba ez a rengeteg menetelés!

Valamit meglátott. Egy templomtorony magasodott a távolban, csúcsán megült a hó. Futni kezdett, ahogy csak bírt, pedig tudta, hogy ha most így rohan, már félúton kifárad. Nem érdekelte, valami hajtotta belülről, ráadásul a futástól kimelegedett.

Fáradtan állt meg, odalett a lendület. meggörnyedt, kezeit a térdeire támasztotta, egész testében remegett. De felemelte fejét, tette egyik lábát a másik után, már valamivel lassabban, de haladt. Meglátta a kis falut, igen, végre beért erre az aprócska településre, már csak a helyiek esetleges katonagyűlöletével kell számolnia, aztán ha kipihente magát, megkeresi a testvéreit, és hátat fordítanak minden szörnyűségnek…

Az utcák kihaltak, kezd kétségbeesni, bár gondolta, hogy éjszaka közepén nem fog mindenki őrült hangzavarral randalírozni. Ropogott a hó a talpa alatt, friss volt és hófehér, mint az angyalok szárnyai. Továbbsétált a faluban, az élet jeleit kereste lassú, gyenge léptekkel.

\- Valaki? – nem túl hangosat kiáltott, de inkább rögtön abba is hagyta, nem akarta felébreszteni az összes lakost, neki épp elég egy, aki segít rajta. Időközben eljutott a templomig, megállt előtte.

Hatalmas épület a falu méretéhez képest. Egyik ajtaja hiányzott, a másik is csak épphogy nem zuhant még le a hóba. Újra végignézett a házakon, csak most látta, hogy némelyik ablaka be volt törve, volt, hogy a falaikból több tégla is hiányzott. Senki sincs itt, üres az egész, szíve kétségbeesetten dübörgött… Bement a templomba, hogy egy kicsit védve legyen a hidegtől, lábait alig emelte.

A padló színes üvegablakok darabjaival volt telehintve, a holdfény meg-megcsillant rajtuk.

Lábai nem tartották tovább, összerogyott, a padló egészen kényelmes volt, csak néhol szúrták a szilánkok, de átfagyott teste ebből már nem érzékelt semmit.

\- Én szóltam – újra a szél, és már magában tiltakozni sincs ereje, csak egy utolsó jeges érintést érzett csukott szemhéjain.


	29. Chapter 29

Arthur kémkedni volt az ellenséges tábornál. Az olaszok... Napokig tanulmányozta a viselkedésüket, majd tökéletes olaszsággal vágott neki a felderítésnek. És erre miről beszélgetnek naphosszat? Pastáról és csinos lányokról.

Morgolódva vonult a saját táboruk felé. Végigsimított hátrafésült szőke tincsein (azért fésülte hátra, hogy ne legyen olyan egyértelmű, hogy ő Anglia), legalább elegánsan néz ki még az afrikai fronton is. Mint egy igazi gentleman. Üres kulacsa zörgött az oldalán, már egy ideje szomjas volt, amint visszaér épp teaidő lesz, és végre újra ihat az ő tökéletes angol zöldteájából. Távolról meglátta az éppen őrködő Amerikát.

Nos, ő is meglátta, Arthur mellett pedig egy golyó süvített el, épphogy csak el tudott ugrani az útjából.

\- Amerika! Te idióta! Meg akarsz ölni? A k… - Az időközben megjelenő Francis figyelmeztető jelleggel nézett rá, valószínűleg ezzel kívánta jelezni, hogy ne beszéljen csúnyán, de neki valamiért muszáj volt befejeznie a mondatot.

\- A kőműves anyádat! – Láthatóan mérges volt, mégis büszke magára, hogy talált még egy foglalkozásnevet, ami k-val kezdődik, és nem káromkodás.

\- Hehe… Bocsi… Nem tudom hova raktam Texas-t*, és a frizurád alapján Németországnak néztelek.

Hah, hogy ő arra a krautra hasonlítson, még ha csak ennyiben is… Ez tűrhetetlen! Rögtön szétborzolta a haját.

\- Nee… végre nézett ki valahogy az a madárfészek, amit ti angolok hajnak neveztek…- Francis láthatóan össze volt törve.

Időközben valami derengeni kezdett Arthur-nak, végigtapogatta egyenruhája zsebeit, és mit talált? Alfred szemüvegét. Még bosszúból rakta el, mert az amióta csak megérkeztek, hamburgert evett az ő mennyei ízű pogácsái helyett. Francis abbahagyta a siránkozást, és ő és Alfred is döbbenten néztek a sértetlenül előhalászott szemüvegre.

\- Izé… Jól látom, hogy az az enyém?

Arthur válaszra sem méltatta, csak odahajította neki szerencsétlen sorsú Texas-t, csodával határos módon Alfred elkapta, és újra az orrára csúsztatta, a világ kitisztult előtte.

Anglia zavartan nézett félre, magában dünnyögte, hogy biztos csak véletlen került hozzá, merthogy ő aztán nem lop szemüvegeket…

Francis pedig kiröhögte. Annak a borvedelő csigazabálónak volt mersze kiröhögnie a megállíthatatlan Britanniát! Ettől rögtön felment benne a pumpa.

\- Hát, erre mondják mon ami, hogy – itt hatásszünetet tartott – aki másnak vermet ás, maga esik bele! Mi lett volna, ha lelő téged, csak mert te meg elcsórtad a szemüvegét…

\- Kuss legyen... – suttogta paprikapiros fejjel, bár senki sem hallotta meg.

*Amerika szemüvegét Texas-nak hívják.

~mon ami: barátom (?)


	30. Chapter 30

_Minden nagy dolog egyszerű_

Néha úgy érezte, minden túlontúl bonyolult, még hogy egyszerű lenne… Zöld szemeit lehunyva csóválta magában fejét. Karjait keresztbe fonta, arckifejezése olyan volt, mintha valaki citromot csempészett volna az előtte gőzölgő teába. Egyetlen korty a forró italból, és az álomvilág már valahogy nagyon messzinek tűnt. Mégis erősen vájta körmeit felkarjába, hogy ne adjon igazat.

 _És sok kifejezhető egyetlen szóval:_

Egyetlen szó… Ha csak egy szóval kellene jellemeznie az életét, vajon mi lenne az? Akaratlanul is elmerengett, tekintete elhomályosult.

 _Szabadság,_

Szabadság… Kék szemű fiú, kezeiben zászlórudat tart, a sávos-csillagos zászló gyűrődik, tűzként lobog az éjszakai szélben, a falevelek szerteszállnak, aprócska tornádóvá változtatja őket a szelet keltő zászló. A levegőben eső illata, mától eggyel kevesebb a gyarmatok száma…

 _Igazság,_

Az igazságnak két oldala van, de ő csak a sajátját ismerte. Szinte soha nem kérdezett meg senkit, mit miért tett, ha mégis, akkor nem gondolta komolyan, vagy csak költői kérdésnek szánta. _Így egyszerűbb, nem igaz?_

 _Becsület,_

Mindenki dobálózik ezzel a szóval, de senki sem tudja pontosan megmondani mi is, csak valamiképpen körülírni.

 _Kötelesség,_

Egyáltalán, ki felé vannak kötelességei? A nép, a királynő, a miniszterelnök felé? Vagy a többi országokhoz kötik? Megrázta fejét, de nem szabadult a gondolatoktól.

 _Kegyelem,_

Párizstól ötven kilométerre robbanás rázta meg a földet. A levegőben harci gáz terjengett, egy fiatal katona a gázmaszkjáért kapkod, és bár az ellensége volt, megsajnálta a német tizedest, arcára helyezte a maszkot. Ugyan, mit árthatna neki? Fiatal még, sok jót tehet egyszer, főleg, hogy már nem kell harcolnia. Akármi lehet, akár festőművész is… Távozóban visszapillantott rá, az egyenruhán a Hitler név szerepelt.

 _Remény.*_

Az utolsó szó, az utolsó ami marad, hiszen utoljára hal meg. Lecsapja a könyvet, ennyi elég volt a nosztalgiázásból, van még egy csomó dolga. Nemsoká visszajön, és akkor talán folytatja ezt az elmélkedős olvasgatást, és megissza a teát…

Másnap reggel még mindig ott állt rendületlenül kihűlt teás bögre.

* A mondás Winston Churchill-től származik.


	31. Chapter 31

Belépett a dolgozószobájába, az íróasztalon szerteszét hevertek a különböző hivatalosnak látszó papírok. Valahol, az egyetlen kis részen, mely nem volt befedve az egymásra dobált iratokkal, egy kávésbögre állt büszkén, peremén megcsillant a lemenő nap fénye. Egyszerű bögre, minta nélkül, csak előkapta a konyhából. Felé pislogott, már megint kiürült. Fáradt volt, mindössze vánszorgott a szék felé, de még néhány dolgot be kellet fejeznie, addig nem mehetett aludni. Ekkor pillantása a falra akasztott Európa térképre siklott, tanulmányozni kezdte, valami nem stimmelt…

Persze, ez már megint új térkép, már megint új határok… Idegenül hatott szemei számára a négy részre osztott Berlin felnagyított térképe a sarokban, az is, hogy kétszer látta a Németország* feliratot. Megvonta a vállát, ideje lenne hozzászoknia…

Csizmája megcsikordult a padlón, ahogy megtette az utolsó lépést a széke felé. Lehuppant rá, nézte az iratokat, egyet kiválasztott, el kellett volna olvasnia, de csak bámulta meredten a sorokat, felállt volna még egy adag kávéért, ha nem lett volna olyan fáradt. Észre sem vette, hogy az aláírásra odakészített tollával rajzolgat valamit, amíg meg nem látta a kirajzolódó kontinenst a jellegzetes „olasz csizmával". A többiekre gondolt, egyikük sem változott az évszázadok alatt, a világ mit sem változott, csak a határok lettek mások. Vajon hogyan fog kinézni a következő térkép? Egyáltalán lesz következő, vagy már minden így marad?

Kinézett az ablakon, innen látta a falat, habár csak egy apró, egészen távoli dolognak tűnt, mégis zavarta az összképet, nem látott át rajta. Olyan volt, mint egy folt olvasószemüvegén, csak ezt nem lehetett csak úgy letörölni a tájképről.

Talán egyszer…

Milyen szép is lenne, ha a betonfal helyett cseresznyefák** szegélyeznék a határ helyét!

*Gondolom, ki lehet találni, hogy a második világháború után járunk, mikor Németország két részre volt osztva.^^

**Utalás arra, hogy 1990-ben a japán Asaki Tv gyűjtést szervezett, hogy cseresznyefákkal ültessék tele a fal egykori helyét. 1 millió eurót gyűlt össze, amelyből 10 000 fát ültettek Brandenburgban és Berlinben.


	32. Chapter 32

Lehuppant az első szabad helyre, amit talált a buszon, fáradt lábait (sietett, megint elfelejtett időben elindulni) kinyújtóztatta, és jólesőn ásított egyet. A műtermi munka kimerítette, de semmi másra sem cserélte volna el a festéssel töltött időt. A buszon mindenki szinte ülve aludt, laposakat pislogtak. Most, talán aznap először megpihenhettek munkájuk végeztével, csak ülniük kellett, és bámulni kifelé, várni szép csendben. Ő pedig figyelte őket, minden érdekesnek, szépnek ható mozdulatukat, szinte felsóhajtott csalódottságában, hogy a rázkódó busz, és az alig félórás út nem valami kedvező tényezők az alkotáshoz.

Ahogy kinézett az ablakon, az alattuk-mellettük elsuhanó táj tényleg békésnek hatott, ő is majdnem elaludt. Olyan kényelmes volt itt egyszerűen ülni és nem gondolni semmire, vagy mindenre, vagy a fene tudja már, mi is jár a fejében a nap legbékésebb, legtehetetlenebb időszakában, mikor nem tud csinálni semmit, csak agyalni és pihenni, talán a kettőt éppen egyszerre.

Kelletlenül szállt le, most még haza kell battyognia, és már újra van dolga, vacsorát kell főznie, na meg elmosogatnia, meg még ki tudja, mit kell még elintézni. Minden visszatért a rendes kerékvágásba, többé nem állt meg a világ, újra itt a rohanás, de azért másnap, mikor a vászon felett görnyedt, elkezdte felvázolni a tegnap látott arcokat.


End file.
